Shell Shock
by DanaIsis
Summary: Charlotte isn't feeling up to par, so Eric comforts her...  Eric/OC One-Shot


**Prequel to Pain, Like Beauty, Is In The Eye of the Beholder**

I was completely covered in blood. It was disgusting, I felt disgusting. I wanted nothing more than to get out of these clothes covered in the blood and pieces of a vampire named Longshadow. A vampire I had actually grown to like and befriend. I was in shock as I allowed Eric to drive me home; I had never seen someone die before. Vampire or human, I hadn't ever witnessed death in all my twenty-six years of existence. I kept my eyes looking straight ahead, not looking at anything in particular. I guess to the onlooker I would look as if I had just seen a ghost.

I could fell Eric glance over in my direction several times before we ended up at my home. The medium sized house that once belonged to my father came into view. As soon as the car came to a halt, I unbuckled my seatbelt and headed for the door. I didn't even wait for Eric to open my door like he usually did; the first priority in my mind was just getting out of these clothes and probably burning them.

I put in the key and turned the knob as I opened the door. I stepped in but was stopped by Eric's hand wrapping itself gently around my wrist. "Charlotte," he said with a hint of care in his voice. "Are you going to invite me in?"

I had almost forgotten that this was the first time Eric had actually been to my house, sure he had dropped me off before, but he never actually came inside. I turned to look at him in the eye, "Oh won't you please come in Eric Northman," I said in the formal way I knew I was supposed to say it so he could pass over the threshold of my house.

He placed his hands on my shoulder and guided me all the way into the house, locking the door behind him. I continued walking into the house, my intentions being going to wake a long, hot shower. Eric had stayed back and took in my small home, I assumed.

I turned the handle on hot and let the water run as I undressed in the bathroom. I slipped out of the no longer pale blue plaid shirt and my now red with dried up blood jean shorts; the fabric feeling sickening as I moved them down my legs. My undergarments were no better, for they too had suffered stains from Longshadow's blood. I wouldn't even take the time to waste going to put them through the dry cleaner—I had decided these articles of clothing were liable and more suitable to be in the trash then once again in my closet.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror; my long black hair was tinged with red and so was my sun-kissed skin. No longer able to look at my face without crying I turned, opened the glass door, and stood under the shower head. The water hit my skin and I watched as the water turned red as it went down the drain. Tears streamed down my face, but you wouldn't be able to tell. I grabbed my loofa and squeezed shower gel on it and without delay I scrubbed every inch of my body. My strokes were harsh against my sensitive skin, so harsh to the point where although I was clean my disturbed skin was red from being scrubbed so harshly.

I dropped the loofa from my hand and just broke down.

I couldn't believe I had really been witnessed to such a brutal way to go. I mean I understand Bill did it to save Sookie, but I just wish I wasn't there when it happened. I buried y face in my hands and sank to the shower floor, the water cascading down on me like a waterfall. I didn't know how long I was sitting there crying until I heard the glass door creak open and I felt the water stop as a towel wrapped itself around my body; Eric.

His large hands brought me to a stand and he wrapped the towel around me much more securely. I looked at him and just let him guide me out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. He sat us on the bed and I just leant into him.

"Will you stay with me tonight…please?" I asked as I breathed in his scent. "I really don't want to be alone tonight."

"I'll stay," he said to my relief. "But daytime Charlotte." That was where the problem lied.

But luckily the basement had a cot down there and no windows. "Downstairs," I mumbled as I leaned closer into him, wanting to be incredibly close to him.

He placed a finger underneath my chin and brought my hazel eyes to stare into his blue ones. The look in them held an emotion I had only seen a few times in our short relationship. I looked from his eyes to his lips…oh those lips. As if he read my mind, his lips meshed with mine at once. They were both cold and warm and oh so soft. I was more than sure that this night would go pass just heated kissing. I wanted Eric in more ways than one right now, in some way I had to thank Bill for this new look on life that a vampire's existence can end just as abruptly as a human's can—no matter how strong that vampire is.

He stopped and stood to lift his black shirt off to reveal that body of his I loved so much. Next he undid his jeans and slid them down his legs along with his boxers. The towel I was wearing had pooled itself around my naked hips and I lay back as Eric brought his lips back on mine and hovered over me as my back lie against the soft fabric of the comforters. He kissed all over my lips, jaw line, and my neck. I could feel the length of him hard against the lower part of my abdomen. My hands slipped under his arms and rested on his back as he continued to plant kisses on me.

"Charlotte?" Eric said stopping to look me in the eyes with a questioning look. I knew exactly what that meant. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm sure," I said nodding frantically as I felt him guide himself towards my entrance.

It's not that I was a virgin—I had lost that in such a cliché way on my prom night. It was just that this was my first time with Eric, and my first time with a vampire. The tip of him pushed its way into me and I gasped out sharply. It was a fine line between both pleasure and pain. Eric grunted as he got his full length inside if me, and he paused when he was. My breathing was quick and heavy as he just lay there still for a few moments just looking at me, his long blonde hair creating a curtain over both of our faces.

I gave him the go ahead to continue in his ministrations, and he had begun moving against me at a steady pace. My foot trailed its way up the back of his leg until my thigh was hitched around his waist. I closed my eyes as he sped up even faster, my voice coming out in moans and soft mews of passion as Eric made love to me. My hands gripped at his back as he increased his pace yet again.

I opened my eyes to see he was looking at me the entire time, as if observing what he was doing to me. My hands came up to caress his face, my thumb tracing over his lips as I touched his soft, now warm skin.

At the touch of my skin in his fleshy lips, the sound of a click was heard and I saw his fangs had extracted. I gasped at that, I definitely wasn't expecting that to happen, he smirked amusingly. I touched the tip of one of his fangs with my thumb, gasping when the pad of my thumb was covered with a streak of blood as the sharp part pierced it. Before I even had a chance to remove my thumb, Eric's hand circled around my wrist and his lips closed over my thumb, his tongue sucking and lapping at the spilt blood.

I moaned both at Eric drinking my blood and at his thrusting. It seemed as if my blood gave him a new surge of energy, for he drove into me at an almost inhuman pace—it wasn't painful or rough, but nor was it gentle or slow…it was purely Eric.

He released his hold on my hand and brought it down to support himself up over me again. The way his hips propelled into me made him hit a spot inside of me like no other. By this time my moans were louder than before and I was downright screaming out his name. Eric on the other time was just breathing hard and rough, his fangs still extended. I wondered what it would be like to be bitten by a vampire—not just any vampire though but Eric.

I moved my head to the right of me, exposing my neck to him as I started in his eyes. "You're sure of this?" he said to me, looking at me with that caring glint in his eyes.

"I'm sure," I said looking at him with no hint of doubt in my eyes. "I want you to bite me Eric, do it."

His mouth went for what I was not expecting. His lips came crashing down onto mine, he was careful with his fangs so as not to cut me. Almost as soon as he kissed me, his lips were off of mine and I opened my eyes to look at him. With his fangs showing, he looked like I assumed he did when he was a Viking battling his enemies—savaged.

He came down on me again, this time his mouth going to its first target. His fangs pierced the skin of my neck like a knife through butter and it hurt like hell. I gripped Eric's arms, scratching his flesh in one large drag. He sucked at my neck like a child that feeds from its mouth. As he pierced my skin his hips began plundering into me and that brought me into the most incredible pleasure I had ever known.

It was official: from this moment on I would be ruined for anyone else.

I was more than sure that no one could ever compare to Eric Northman. As he drank from me his thrusts became aggressive and demanding. My breathing became a perpetual howl of pleasure; on and off, on and off; with every shove he plunged into me.

Eric had made me forget about everything that had turned my night horrid, for within these few moments there was no Bill staking Longshadow, no Longshadow attacking Sookie, no Sookie and I being drenched in Longshadow's blood and remains. Eric made everything perfect.

"I love you Eric Northman," I said to him as best I could. "I love you so fucking much Eric."

And just like that Eric had brought me to the point where everything was golden-white around the edges; my moans came out in long strides as he pushed and pushed into me like he was about to meet the true death in seconds. His voice groaned out loudly as his lips left my neck. I could feel the space between my shoulder and neck drenched with my own blood, dripping down and staining the pale pink sheets of my bed.

He slowed down to a stop and rested his head against my chest as he pulled his softening member out of me. I stroked the back of his head as we both breathed heavily. He rested his chin on my chest and looked up at me. "I love you too Charlotte," he said to me in that slick voice I had grown to love so much. "Now turn around—I'm not through with you yet."

**Hehe…*evil snicker*…sorry I had to leave you all with that amazing cliffhanger. For those of you interested, Charlotte and Eric's relationship just might be turned into a full blown story. All those in favor of this raise your hands!**

**But it wouldn't be released until the summer when I am officially done with high school. So if you want it, you've got to let me know. Drop it in a pm or a review my lovelies ;)**

**Questions, comments, concerns…yup!**


End file.
